Mouse hemoglobins are being used in this laboratory to develop immunological methods for the study of mutation in mammals in vivo. An immunological comparison of these hemoglobins was, therefore, essential. Different hemoglobin variants were compared in radioimmunoassay and the immunological differences among them were found to correlate with amino acid sequence differences.